


Faulty

by Skyheartstar13



Series: Glass Shard Teens [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Glass Shard Teens AU, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kennifer McCormick, POV Second Person, Poverty, Self-Blame, Survivor Guilt, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyheartstar13/pseuds/Skyheartstar13
Summary: A short prose poem about Kenny tangling with guilt over things that aren't his fault.
Relationships: Carol McCormick & Kenny McCormick, Karen McCormick & Kenny McCormick, Karen McCormick & Kenny McCormick & Kevin McCormick, Kenny McCormick & Stuart McCormick
Series: Glass Shard Teens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069424
Kudos: 3





	Faulty

**Author's Note:**

> I developed this piece in a writing workshop connected to my English class.

You blame yourself for so much, it’s hard to tell what’s really your fault. Maybe these things are partially your fault. Maybe that’s what makes it hard to not feel guilty. The fire was an accident, the fault of a frayed wire.

But maybe if you had managed to make enough money, your family could have bought a new fridge instead of a second-hand one. Maybe you should have skipped a few more meals. You feel guilty for eating when your family can barely afford food. Or… you used to.

Maybe, if you hadn’t been born, they would have had just enough for a new fridge. Then again, you wouldn’t want your family to resort to what you’d had to for money, especially not your little sister. You would have endured anything to keep her safe.

You feel guilty, sometimes, for focusing on her, and for focusing on your siblings more than your parents. Other times, you feel angry enough at your parents that you feel justified. You wish you could have left them behind in that crumbling house, like you planned. Maybe, if you and your brother and your sister had rented an apartment together, they would be alive.


End file.
